Benutzer Diskussion:Zega585
Moin, falls du Fragen hast, dann stelle sie mir. Achja, danke für deine Erstellung. --STR 16:09, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Woher hast du diese interessante Geschichte her ?! Ist sie vom Manga ? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, da war ich mir irgenwie sicher und habe darüber Manga geschrieben, weil ichmal so eine ähliche Geschichte auf englisch las (schaute nur so rüber und sah "dragon"). Die Seite Majoras Maske habe ich noch gestaltet. Sieht doch gut aus. Kategorie Danke, dass du Artieln aus Skyward Sword erstellst. Ich selber besitze das Spiel nicht, nichtmal eine Wii. Ich möchte dich erinnern, du sollst die Artikeln auch kategorisieren. Jenachdem um was es sich handelt (z.B. Gegenstand/Item, Ort, Gegner) und um welchen Spiel die Rede ist, gehört eine bestimmte Kategorie rein. Es gibt z.B. die Kategorie (Gegenstand<- um was es sich handelt) in Ocarina of Time (<- vom welchen Spiel), also ohne Klammer Gegenstand in Ocarina of Time. Um Kategorien einzufügen, findest du rechts eine Box, wenn du was schreibst. Da steht Kategorie drauf. Schreibe ein Buchstabe rein (denke daran was ich oben schrieb. jenachdem... ein Buchstabe dazu da eintippen) und es erscheinen da Kategorien. Klicke eine an und das wars auch schon. Wenn du es nicht verstanden hast, brauchst du keine Angst zu haben oder in Panik geraten. Das war zumindest bei mir, als hier als User erbeitete und hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Gucke einfach von meine Bearbeitungen ab, wenn du nichts verstehst. Versuche es einfach mal. Gruß, --STR 19:17, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Fehler Du hast einen kleinen Fehler gemacht. Ist nicht schlimm. Dein Fehler war : Zoras Reich in Ocarina of Time. Ich meinte damit Ort (was ist Zoras Reich ? Ein Ort) in Ocarina of Time. Schau dir das hier an : Pic Hibernia. Da ganz unten ist eine Kategorie von mir. Das kannst du von mir so ähnlich bei mir abschreiben. Achja, ich muss auch deine Seite kategorisieren. Meine habe ich schon. Damit du spezielle Sachen eingeben kannst, wie Linkwörter, schaue hier. Versuche mal das auf deine zu üben. Achja, diese Tabellen in einigen Artikeln (wie Ganondorf oder Unter dem Brunnen, Hymne der Zeit), das sind alles Vorlagen unter dem Namen Infobox. Die findest auch rechts unter der Kategoriebox, während du arbeitest. Da sind Puzzlezeichen zu sehen. Die Infoboxe kannst unter Vorlage:Infobox Ort, Vorlage:Infobox Maske, Vorlage:Infobox Rasse, Vorlage:Infobox Charakter usw. anschauen. Es macht Spaß hier zu arbeiten, oder ? Ich gebe dir einen sehr guten Tipp: Gehe auf eine Seite, die von mir bearbeitet wurde, wie z.B. Grimmige Gottheit. Klicke da auf "Bearbeiten". Jetzt erscheint das Bearbeitungsfenster. Klicke ganz oben auf Code-Ansicht. Unter Code-Ansicht muss man Codes eingeben (<-diese Ansicht ist was für Profis). Du arbeitest auf Grafik-Ansicht. Grafik-Ansicht ist was für Anfänger, weil man da Direkteingaben hat. Du wirst unter Code-Ansicht sehen, was ich da so eingestzt und benutzt habe an Codes. Das wird ganz sicher weiterhelfen. Da kannst du so einiges sparen. Hier sind Bilder, die dir helfen können. Klicke auf diese Bilder, um sie zu vergrößern. Beispiel.png Beispiel2.png Beispiel3.png --STR 20:42, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Berabeitung Ich sehe du editierst Artikeln gut. Was ich dir sagen wollte ist, dass es angemeldete Benutzer gibt, die nach kurzer Zeit wieder abwesend sind für eine lange Zeit und das finde ich schlecht. Siehe dieses Wiki ungefähr wie Wikipedia. Nur können wir hier frei editieren und schreiben hier nichts in Fachsprache (soll nicht sein). Allgemein möchte ich dir sagen, du kannst dein Profil mit Zeldasachen gestalten, frei wie du willst und im Wiki Sachen frei in den Artikeln editieren, dabei brauchst du die Infoboxen nicht immer zu gebrauchen. Reicht eine Erklärung mit Bild. Den Rest, wenn du willst, kannst du mir überlassen. Ich hoffe du bist nicht solange abwesend. Weil sonst dein Fleiß umsonst war. Stell dir mal vor, du könntest eventuell Admin über diese Seite werden. Ich könnte einen zweiten Admin gebrauchen, weil AB's Konto aus Zeitgründen stillgelegt wurde. Es ist doch gut Wissen darüber preiszugeben. Ich selber sehe dieses Wiki als meine eigene Fan-Seite und möchte auch vieles erklären. Ich kann aus schulischen Gründen nicht immer on sein, aber in den Ferien kann es los gehen. Und du willst noch andere Zeldaspiele spielen und interessierst dich dafür ? Dann sieh meine Bearbeitung in den Artikeln an, vielleicht ist das ja spannend für dich ?! Ich kann dir noch verraten, wie man Zeldaspiele ohne Konsole spielt, geht frei (vollständig) und konstenlos. Du bist eine gute Mitarbeiterin, fällt mir auf, also sei bitte nicht immer abwesend. Versuche einfach aus deiner Sicht on zu sein. Und ich muss ein LOB los werden: Die Artikeln mit den Fragmenten hast super gestaltet ! Ich selber bin auf sowas nie gekommen. Ich freue mich noch auf weiteres. Fühl dich hier, wie zu Hause. Gruß, --STR 14:00, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) RE: Bearbeitung Ich meinte nur. Es ist nicht schlimm. Jeder hat seine eigene Sachen zu erledigen, somit auch leider Probleme. Und du musst um Gotteswillen (oh gott humor) nicht täglich on sein. Zeldapedia ist keine Zwangsarbeitergruppe. Nur weil wir alle Z-Fans sind, wurden wir hier her gebracht und im Chat reden wir einfach zusammen, das ist nämlich das, was unsere alle interessen einen so hinführen. Es macht doch einfach Spaß (mit !) was zu machen. Allerdings steht das Wiki total leer. Aber keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum. Wohin ging die Klassenfahrt ? Ich fahre im nächsten Jahr mit meiner Klasse nach London. Und ich kann sagen, dass die Fahrt ein Reinfall wird, es gibt bei uns die können nicht fließend englisch sprechen. Schau mal: ich bin eine Klasse über dir und wir haben fast nur noch schulfrei (zum lachen aber wirklich). das ist keine zehnte klasse. morgen und freitag hab ich kino. ich hatte einmal drei wochen schulfrei gehabt, zwei wochen ferien eine woche projekt und zur krönung wir wurden früher von der zeit her entlassen. Jetzt beantworte die Frage (ich möchte es wissen): Welche Zeldaspiele willst du unbedingt haben ?! PS.: danke, dass du dir mühe gibst on zu sein, dass beweist, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann, weil andere machen einfach vandalieren oder husch. achja, in artikeln wird großgeschrieben und in disskussionen kann man es sein lassen. Gruß, --STR RE:RE:... Gehindert wird ? Nein, quatsch natürlich nicht. Ich hindere mich ja selbst. zumal kenne ich das schulgefühl und je älter man wird, desto mehr hat man zutun.du hinderst mich ja sowieso nicht also mach keine sorgen. wie gesagt, sehe deine profilseite als deine eigene zeldafan seite, bedeutet du kannst dich hier wohlfühlen wie zuhause, dass tut auch das englische wiki von uns. ich ja auch. ich spiele zelda und fable gern. tschuldigung, diese spiele finde ich besser als onlinespiele oder mw3 oder ähnliches, weil erstens mag ich die nicht und zweitens zuviel spam und werbung. ist ja nicht meine sache. ich habe dich einfach gelobt, weil ich das bei dir ja erkannt habe, dass du eine richtige z-fan bist und das du arbeitsfreude zeigst. zumal bin ich ja selbst begeistert, wie ich Grimmige Gottheit oder Deku-Link bearbeitet habe. leider fehlt zusammenarbeit hier. und genau die zusammenarbeit in unseren partnerwiki (englisch) möchte ich auch haben, weil sie sind alle z-fans und durch zusammenarbeit, sind alle da gute freunde. die seite musst du mal selber bei gelegenheit anschauen. ich meine ja ist auch gut so. fühl dich nicht überfordert und nehme lieber deine schule ernst. ich tu's auch. die schule erst zu nehmen ist ja sehr wichtig. daher versuche gute noten zu schreiben. wenn ich eine arbeit vorhab, dann schufte ich ordentlich. du brauchst dich nicht gleich zu entschuldigen. nimm es leicht kann ich nur sagen. tut mir leid, ich quatsche einfach zu viel. --STR 00:19, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) RE Da liegt ein Fehler vor, aber nicht deinerseits. Ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht passierte mir das auch. Falls das erneut passiert, klicke auf "Zurück". Vielleicht kannst du auf deine Bearbeitung zurückgreifen. --STR 19:06, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kleine Nachricht